Many modern electronic devices are both functional and aesthetically appealing. For example, smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers and desktop computers may not only provide users with desired functions, such as Internet access, video chatting, word processing and so forth, but may be presented in an artistic housing. Generally, fine details may help differentiate a higher end device, and one for which consumers are willing to pay more money for, from a run-of-the-mill device.
The details may include, for example, the fit and finish of exposed parts and/or graphic designs or features. In some cases, these graphic features may include intricate designs or logos. In some cases, these designs or logos are simply printed on the housings. However, in other cases, the designs or logos may be physical inserts within the surfaces of the housings. These types of features typically require multiple steps to create and, if they are intricate or have complex geometric shapes, are difficult to achieve through conventional machining techniques. In particular, if a feature has narrow edge geometry, such as with a sharp corner or point, traditional machining techniques are limited by the diameter of the cutting tool, thereby limiting the sharpness of the features.